


Look down

by LadyMiddlefinger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Power Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: But with Mr. Baelish, well, there was some other thing that was slightly off. It was his gaze, somehow always upon her, always taking her in. Not even sexually, she thought. He seemed to be interested in her thoughts, her mind. Though it made her feel…warm, excited even. She didn’t know if this was a stupid crush or if she was just out of her mind.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Look down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, lovely people! 
> 
> This is just a little oneshot for you, a modern AU in which Sansa is an intern at the company Petyr's working for. It's her first taste of power and I believe she will be addicted afterwards. 😉
> 
> Have fun while reading! Your feedback and kudos are always appreciated!

The annual gala took place in the Great Hall of Kings, like every year. It was an impressive place, full of the history of hundreds and hundreds of years. Sansa looked around. People were chatting everywhere, enjoying their champagne and canapés. Everyone was dressed splendidly. Rich fabrics adorned beautiful women, big, sparkling necklaces around their necks made them look royal. Sansa felt so small among them. She was just an intern at Lannister Cooperations and this her first gala ever. Growing up in the North meant little to no luxury occasions to party like this. She was used to get-togethers like school balls or house parties, but none of them felt as intimidating and also exciting as this.

She greeted some gentlemen whom crossed her way while she was searching for a familiar face.

„How do you like it so far?“

The voice behind her startled her, so she turned around a bit too forcefully and was met by his impeccable suit.

„Oh, sorry, Sir“, she mumbled, straightening herself before she mustered all her courage to look into his eyes.

Petyr Baelish smirked nonchalantly, this time it even reached his eyes. He was her boss, somehow, at least he was Chief of Finances and her direct contact for work purposes. She attended meetings with him, brought him his coffee in the morning, organized his mail. He had always been kind to her, never yelled at her like Jeyne had to experience. She worked for Tywin Lannister himself who seemed to have little to no patience at all.

But with Mr. Baelish, well, there was some other thing that was slightly off. It was his gaze, somehow always upon her, always taking her in. Not even sexually, she thought. He seemed to be interested in her thoughts, her mind. Though it made her feel…warm, excited even. She didn’t know if this was a stupid crush or if she was just out of her mind.

„No need to apologize, Ms. Stark. How do you like it so far?“

Sansa felt this ticklish feeling in her stomach again while he said her name like this. She tried to shake off her feelings while she clutched her purse a bit more strongly to gain some support.

„It’s overwhelmingly beautiful, thank you so much for the invitation, Mr. Baelish.“ She beamed at him, proud of herself for finding her speech and her manners in this kind of situation.

He smiled at her. „You’re very welcome. Let me show you around.“

Mr. Baelish offered her his arm and she gladly took it. The contact made her skin prickle. The material of his pitch black suit felt as rich as she imagined. She had to force herself not to let her fingertips wander over his arm. So she followed his pace instead. They passed by opulent flower arrangements, the bar and some tables from were he snatched a glass of champagne for her. She spotted some people she had seen before. Partners of Lannister Cooperations such as Roose Bolton and his son Ramsey, a very grim looking Walder Frey who was accompanied by his newest, yet youngest wife and Jaime Lannister, Tywin’s oldest son. 

„Ah, Baelish, so nice to meet you here.“

Mr. Baelish stopped right in front of an exotic looking man. He was handsomely dressed in a dark blue suit and some tie which matched his shoes.

„Oberyn Martell, nice to see you here, too. This is Sansa Stark, one of our most promising interns. She works in my department and is a great help.“ He let go of her arm so Sansa could greet Oberyn Martell. 

Sansa blushed from his praise and shook Mr. Martell’s hand.

„What a pleasure to meet you, my dear.“ His voice charmed her some more while she thanked him.

„Promising indeed. Well, Baelish, tell me how things have been going.“

Sansa listened to their business talk, taking all the information in. She still felt the hot blush on her cheeks from Mr. Martell’s compliment and gaze. She took some more sips from her champagne.

When they parted ways, Mr. Martell said his goodbye with a gentle kiss on the top of her hand. Before she could process everything, Mr. Baelish invited her to join her arm with his again.

They proceeded this way for some more time, meeting people, doing small talk, talking business. Networking was a big part of a successful career, so Sansa felt more like his business partner than his arm candy. Even though some part deep within herself wouldn’t mind the latter one too.

After some more encounters, he led her towards the heavy stone staircase.

Sansa didn’t ask him where they were going, she was too busy to breath it all in. This gala, this evening, those people. She felt small still, but she felt like she was becoming what she always wanted to be – successful, independent, herself.

„Mind the next steps, it’s a bit steep.“

His velvety voice brought her back to reality. They were still climbing up. The music, laughter and conversations underneath them grew more and more dull.

She took all her courage and turned a bit to him. „Where are we going?“

„I want to show you something. And give you a little break from all the people earlier. It can get a bit overwhelming from time to time, you know?“

Her stomach made a flip at his words. She said nothing, just took step after step until they reached their destination. He led her to the railing. She left his arm and put down her empty glass of champagne on it to take hold of the cold stone.

A few moments passed before she looked down. They seemed to be in one of the upper floors of the building. The Great Hall of Kings was underneath their feet. She could see the people from earlier but now they were little compared to what it had felt to stand in front of them. Sansa could still make out some chatter and the beautiful classical music from before. Other than that it was silent and somehow magical.

„It’s a great view, isn’t it?“ Mr. Baelish stepped forward so he stood next to her, also looking down at the crowd below. „I come here to gain some distance, to breath.“

„It’s…beautiful“, she whispered, still transfixed by her surroundings.

„So are you.“

She whipped around, facing him, her shock plain on her face.

„Don’t look at me like this with those big blue eyes. You can’t be so shocked about this fact. You must have heard compliments like this a thousand times already.“ His features were relaxed but his voice had this edge to it. She couldn’t quite name what it was.

„I…well…thank you I guess. I just…I didn’t think…“

„…that such a compliment would come out of my mouth?“ He laughed amused, taking her in from head to toe.

„Yes“, she answered, then added: „I just didn’t expect it.“

He let her words sink in, then looked down again.

„It feels powerful to have all those rich people standing underneath you, doesn’t it? To feel above them all, no matter what has been before.“ His voice dropped some octaves. She shivered then. But not out of fear. Never out of fear with him.

„You have so much potential, Sansa.“ Hearing him say her name made her knees weak. „Do you want to learn? Do you want to climb, sweetling?“

His eyes looked dark green now. Were it the shadows around them or something entirely different? He seemed to be nearer when her eyes cast down to his lips which he wet with his tongue, waiting for her answer.

„Mr, Baelish, I…“

„Call me Petyr.“

He took hold of her face gently, then his lips where upon hers. The kiss lasted only seconds when he parted from her again, but his taste lingered on her lips. The taste of rich red wine mixed with a minty flavor and cigars.

Sansa’s gaze went from him to the crowd below, back to him. Her heart had a rhythm of its own, beating regularly but fast, so fast. She felt hypnotized by his aura, his power. She would never in a million years act so crass, she was a well-taught girl after all. But here, with him…her need to consume him, to be consumed by him, took over.

So she launched forward, catching his lips in a heated kiss. He seemed to be surprised by her actions for a brief second before he returned the kiss in equal fervor. They pressed against each other some more. It must have been the champagne which made her feel dizzy with lust, she thought, and not her depraved mind.

Petyr’s hands started wandering over her curves, making her moan into his mouth with every touch of his hands on her body. He felt so good, so hot, so forbidden.

He suddenly spun her around, pressing her against the cold railing. His lips started caressing her neck with soft kisses and licks while his hands started to pull up her dress. When he reached her aching center, he let out a low moan.

„Already so wet for me, sweetling. Such a good girl.“

„Petyr...,“ she moaned, unable to tell him exactly where she needed him, what she needed right now. She was overwhelmed by the power of his presence, the magic touch of his hand.

But she didn’t need to use her words, he knew exactly what to do.

His skilled fingers dipped past her panties and finally began to caress her.

She jerked forward, knees buckling, moaning his name again. She felt his hot breath against her ear, felt him smiling while he circled her clit, then dipped one finger into her welcoming heat.

„Look down, look at them. They think the world belongs to them but it’s people like us who wield the real power. Power not made of being born or married rich. Self made power, climbing the ladder one by one.“, he whispered into her ear while another finger joined the first, pumping at a steady pace.

Sansa’s eyes closed for a second to relish the feeling of him around her, in her, then she opened her eyes again to do as he asked. She felt on an unbelievable satisfying high, not just for being on the edge of an orgasm. She felt…godly even, being the one looking down at all those people who always looked down at her. Her knuckles turned white with the effore to cling to the railing.

Petyr bit the flesh of her neck gently while his thumb drew punishing circles around her sensitive clit. Just a few more moments and her orgasm hit her hard. She released a strangled cry which could have been his name, she couldn’t control any of her thoughts or movements anymore.

With her release, the glass on the railing somehow fell down and shattered underneath them. In her post-orgasmic bliss Sansa didn’t care whether people noticed them or not. It was only later, when Petyr had brought her home with him and she drifted asleep in his arms, she hoped for all of those rich business men and women to have looked up to her. She pictured their faces of pure shock for such a filthy display of power. It made her smile and cling to Petyr some more.


End file.
